The Adventures of Minerva, the Psychic Chick Home
by HuckingHarkness
Summary: Mini fic involving an alien, which Jack helps out- and helps himself at the same time! There is a little Jack flirting involved but it's all safe for kiddies! Thankyou to those who have reviewed already!


**Phew! Finally I can put something online! I haven't fallen of the face of the earth, though I may as well have. I've just lost all internet access. Thank God it's 1/2 term, and I can spend 20mins on a library computer! So, here it is- a little story which is actually a test, to see if I can upload files by CD-R onto here. **

**If you're reading this, then it worked. I also had a little bit of fun with this one- it's exactly a thousand words from between the horizontal rulers! lol Enjoy and I will be updating other stories soon!**

* * *

**The Adventures of Minerva, the Psychic chick**

'**Home'**

The SUV drew to a halt in front of a grade two listed building, on the outskirts of Cardiff city. The rolling lawns which lined the long gravel drive were well kept, and the place looked just like a stately home.

The tall man who got out of the black car knew better though. He shook his head like a dog, and rubbed his fingers over his temple, as if trying to shake off a hangover, before stepping through the double doors of the main entrance.

Jack sauntered casually over to the reception desk where a very attractive woman in a short grey skirt and fitted white blouse sat typing. At his approach she looked up, "Can I help you, Mister?" her voice had a soft London lilt to it.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" asked Jack with a lazy grin.

The girl blushed prettily before replying, "Hannah. Miss Hannah Seawell; I… Can I help you… Captain?"

"I'm here to pay an official visit to Minerva M if that's alright. The details should have been arranged by my secretary. I just need to know where she's being held. "

The girl nodded as she typed the patient's name into the computer, her straight blonde hair fell across her face before she tucked it behind an ear. "She's in room 203, on the second floor, and fourth door on the right from the lift."

Jack winked before making his way towards the lift, "on second thoughts, I think I'll take the stairs. Could you show me where they are?"

"They are right over there Captain," said Hannah pointing.

"Aw, shucks you're no fun Miss Seawell!" Jack said and made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

Jack strode confidently through the stark corridor of the mental hospital, once more ignoring the pounding in his head. He reached a door, which could only be unlocked with an electronic key pad. As he paused, a plump nurse looked at him. She spoke with a foreign accent, "Are you sure you be wanting to go in there mister? This has been bad week for our little Minerva. She not well."

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself. "That's why I'm here, I can help her;" to himself he said 'I can't afford not to. I can't sleep with her constant screaming in my head.'

When Jack entered, he found 'little Minerva' in the middle of a raving tantrum. She had been here for 14 years now, but she only looked about nine. "Capta! Stop that, right now!" Jack shouted over her ear piercing screeches; her code name was lost in the commotion.

Jack had both hands clamped over his ears, to little effect; the girl didn't hear his shout the first time, but by his third yell she either heard him, or had decided to stop of her own accord. Jack didn't care either way, the girl screeched like a banshee and his sensitive ears were ringing.

Jack sank down onto the edge of the bed next to the small child. "You know for a psychic alien you don't half make a noise!"

Minerva rolled over and looked up at him with brown, red-rimmed eyes. "It's you. Have you come to help me?" the voice was a little hoarse, but still had an enchanting, tinkling ring to it; "Did you find me a way home?" she asked. She sounded desperate, and upset.

"Yeah, yes and I think so. Let's just say the constant screaming for three days was a pretty good incentive to help you off this planet."

"I'm sorry, but it's the radio waves- they built a new tower nearby and I can't stand it."

"I know, but I think I can help. A broken transporter fell through the rift yesterday; I've been working all night to fix it. It's just a little difficult to concentrate with the constant screaming."

"Sorry. I saw it, it was broken; I didn't think there was anyone on earth who could fix it."

"Well lucky for you I can, I just have no way of setting the co-ordinates, since all the controls are psychic." Hope shone in Minerva's eyes, which had turned an electric blue and were sparkling with excitement. "You need to watch that" said Jack, indicating her eyes, "you'll give yourself away." She blinked once and they instantly changed back to brown.

"I'm taking you over to the White Room," said Jack holding up a pair of deadlock handcuffs; "if you can set the machine, I'll let you take it back to your planet. If not I'll keep the transporter and you'll come back to your room."

It seemed a fair enough deal, so Minerva nodded and allowed Jack to handcuff her wrists, leading her to the White Room. When they arrived, Jack checked she was still strong and healthy, before letting her approach the football sized machine.

After several minutes of intense silence, and focused concentration from Minerva, in which Jack's pounding headache grew steadily worse, Minerva finally announced she had done it.

Jack stepped forward and after checking the machine over one final time and securing the co-ordinates manually, he announced, "You're good to go," before moving to the opposite side of the room.

Minerva turned to face him, the sphere in her slender arms. "Goodbye Jack! And thank you. It means a lot to be going home, finally, after all this time."

"No problem, just hurry up and get outta here and don't forget to tell your buddies, this is not a holiday destination! I've got a nurse or two to Retcon."

Jack watched as the skeletal alien seemed to fall forwards into the metallic ball, which was emitting a very bright light, before it faded away into nothing.

"Jack? Jack! What's happening? Are you okay? Ianto just picked up a negative rift spike right where you are."

"I'm fine Gwen, Cardiff is now minus one little alien, that's all."

**Thanks for reading my mini fic, please review if you enjoyed it? And read my other stories too!**

**29 October 2008**


End file.
